Consumers who purchase products online or by mail-order often desire to see photographs of a product before purchasing the product. For many personal articles, such as apparel or footwear, the appearance of an article may be a very important consideration in whether or not to purchase the article. In the case of shoes, for example, a customer may wish to see how the shoes look from the sides, the top, and several other directions. One retailer may offer hundreds or even thousands of different articles. Moreover, a retailer's offerings for some types of consumer products may be in a continual state of change, with new items being added continually. For such retailers, acquiring and processing all of the images of interest to its customers may be labor-intensive and expensive.
Some online retailers employ a photographer, or even several photographers, to take photographs of specimens of articles to be offered for sale. Setting up, photographing, and post-image acquisition processing of the needed images, as well as the associated handling and tracking of the specimens themselves, is likely to require substantial staff, studio facilities, and other resources. In addition, the photographs taken are likely to vary from photographer to photographer, and, even with the same photographer, from photo shoot to photo shoot and from shot to shot, due to a myriad of variations in object placement, lighting, background, camera position, camera setting choices, etc. With many imaging systems, when a camera is moved from one position to another to capture different views of an object, the background will change from view to view, as different features of the imaging apparatus (such as rails, platforms, or positioning mechanisms), and/or objects behind the apparatus, appear in the background. Some inconsistencies, anomalies, and other undesired features introduced during a photo shoot can be removed or at least mitigated by post-image acquisition processing techniques. For example, an image may be touched up to remove the edge of a platform. Such post-processing techniques may, however, be expensive and time-consuming to employ, and even when employed may not ultimately achieve the level of article-to-article consistency that is sought by the retailer.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.